Fight Your Fears
by KicsterAsh
Summary: Dreamer Ghosts taunt Danny for mysterious reasons. To make matters worse, Danny has to deliver a speech in front of national television about his new Spaceshuttle at NASA. Can he solve the mystery before having to face his fear of public speaking?
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S__ NOTE: _**_kay! I finally found a spare moment to start this story. It was written well over two years ago, so there are going to be several grammar errors, but please ignore those. I am not active on this website very much any more, but I have three (or four, give or take) more Danny Phantom stories to share._

_This one takes place a good few weeks after the last adventure with the twins. there was one centered around the friendship of Tucker with Danny and SAm that takes place between these two stories, but I haven't ever finished it, and probably never will. I KNOW how it ends and who's the bad guy, but I can't figure out what to write between where I'm at and where I need to get. So it's hung up to dry for now._

_So, without further ado, let's get into **Danny Phantom: Face Your Fears!**_

* * *

"No way, no how! You are NOT taking me in there!"

Danny pulled with all his might on the mayor's arm—Sam did the same with the other. "Tucker, you've got a cold, you've got the flu, it's time to face facts," the astronaut groaned: "You _need _to see a doctor!"

Tucker had his feet planted firmly on the frame of the car's back door. While his best friends tried pulling him out, he tried to pull himself back into the vehicle. "No, no, no! I don't _do _hospitals! You know I don't!" he cried out.

"Tucker, it's not like they're going to open up your brain or something!" Sam replied. "Everyone needs a checkup, and _you're_ nearly thirty years _late _for one!"

"And I've never been in need of a doctor! I'm as healthy as a horse! I've had the flu before, Sam! Let me go!"

"He's just going to take a swab of your throat, Tuck!" Danny reassured him.

"And then he'll give me a flu shot! I DON'T DO NEEDLES!"

Sam groaned loudly and placed one boot against the outside of the car. "Tucker, this is for your own GOOD!" she snapped. "Get out of the car _NOW!"_

She and Danny pulled on the mayor's arms as hard as they could, and with one strong yank, managed to tug him out of the vehicle. Tucker moaned loudly as he came out and tried pulling back again. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" he cried in despair. "_Please, oh, please, oh, PLEASE!"_

"Are you _sure _I can't stuff my fist down his throat?" Sam asked annoyingly.

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled Tucker towards the doors of the hospital while Andy, Danny and Sam's son, closed the back door of the car and rushed after them. "Tucker, there's nothing to be afraid of," he said as gently as he could. "Sam and I will be _right _there when you get your flu shot—!"

"—Unless you don't stop crying like a baby," Sam muttered.

Danny shot her an irritated glare. "She's just _joking,"_ he said behind his teeth. "All _three _of us are going into that hospital, and I'll personally make sure that you don't get killed by some stupid drug."

Andy caught up with them. "An' I'm comin' in too, Uncle Tucker!" he said brightly. "An' I'm gonna be there wif you too!"

Tucker continued to pull back. "I don't care if it was _Megan Fox _going in with me," he said fearfully. "I _hate _hospitals, Danny! You've _known _that since we were teenagers!"

"And it still continues to slip my mind _how _that phobia started without me knowing," Danny replied. He reached out with his leg and pushed the automatic opening button so the door would slide open. "Nevertheless, you still need to get that flu shot, Tucker. Amity Park can't have a mayor that's sick for weeks on end because he's scared of getting a little shot."

"_Little?_ Danny, have you _seen _the size of those needles?"

Danny and Sam managed to pull Tucker into the front lobby of the hospital before finally letting him go. Tucker nervously looked about while rubbing his hands and biting his lip.

"Tucker, Sam and I will go in with you if you need support," Danny repeated while walking up to the front desk. "The doctor will not hurt you in any way if I'm there to make sure. Okay?"

"Needles through my skin are classified under the _Hurt Me_ file, Danny," Tucker muttered worriedly.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to the receptionist. "Hi; we're here for Tucker Foley?" he announced as the woman began to type on the computer. "He's got an appointment with his family doctor to get a flu shot."

The woman finished typing in information and looked at the screen. "Right," she said. "That's in about five minutes." She looked up at Danny and smiled. "If you can take a seat, Sir; the doctor will be in shortly for him."

Danny nodded and turned around to face the mayor. "Wow; and she didn't even _bite _me," he said sarcastically while smiling.

Sam rolled her eyes while Tucker glared at his best friend. "If you don't cut it out, _I'll _bite you," the black man warned.

Danny chuckled before directing his best friend to a chair and sitting him down. Andy crawled onto the chair beside his uncle and pulled out his Danny Phantom miniature figurines to play with.

Danny and Sam sat in the two chairs across from them and pulled out magazines to read. Tucker nervously tapped his fingers against the arms of the chair. Andy swung his legs back and forth. Danny read an article in _Time _Magazine about the latest NASA achievement. Sam browsed through a _Vegan Cooking _magazine, looking for healthy, vegetarian recipes.

The receptionist had been correct; they did not have to wait longer than five minutes; it had not even been _that _long before a nurse came in.

The blond haired woman looked up and smiled at the mayor. "Tucker," she said gently, catching the man's attention, "The doctor will see you now."

Tucker put on a pouting face and moaned before reluctantly getting out of his seat. Danny, Sam and Andy did the same.

The nurse looked at the Fentons in surprise. "I'm sorry, but only Tucker can come in," she announced.

Tucker's eyes went wide before he stared in despair at his best friends.

Danny bit his lip before looking at the nurse again. "Uh, we promised we'd go in with him, Ma'am," he explained.

"I'm sorry, but—!"

"Trust me, you don't want him alone in a hospital."

"_I _don't want to be _in _a hospital," Tucker muttered stubbornly.

The nurse looked at him for a moment before looking at Danny again. "You are relatives?"

Sam gave her an irritated look, but Danny made sure he replied. "No, no, we're his best friends," he said.

The nurse shook her head. "Then I'm afraid you'll just have to wait out here," she repeated.

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes with his left hand, closing them. He placed his right hand behind him and it began to glow, though no one noticed except for Sam, Tucker and Andy.

"Tucker needs someone to go into the hospital with him," Danny repeated. "You can make an exception this once, Ma'am."

He waited for a few seconds before the nurse replied. "Um, I suppose I could make an exception this once," the woman announced.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded before turning his hand back to normal and opening his eyes. He smiled at the nurse. "Thank you," he replied politely.

The nurse nodded in reply before turning and leading them through a doorway.

Sam leaned towards Danny. "Did you check to see if there were any _cameras _behind you when you did that, genius?" she said, slightly upset.

"Yes, and there were none," Danny replied just as softly. "It's not like I was making it obvious, Sam. But Tucker needs someone to go in with him, so I had to do _something."_

"Do you think you could tell them to reschedule the appointment for another date?" Tucker asked nervously. "Like, for _Never?"_

Just as he said this, the lights in the corridor they were walking suddenly went out. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andy and the nurse stopped in their tracks and looked about.

"That's odd," the nurse muttered in confusion. "The lights were just changed two days ago." She turned and looked at the Fentons and Tucker. "Please wait right here; I'm going to go ask what's happening." She walked over to a working doctor who had just come out of a room and asked what the matter was.

Danny, Sam and Tucker watched them chatter softly to each other. Suddenly, the astronaut's breath came out in mist when he exhaled. Quickly, he began searching the area.

"There's a ghost in here?" Sam said nervously, having seen her husband's ghost sense go off.

"Oh, great," Tucker moaned. "I'm in a _haunted _hospital!"

Danny crouched low and looked at the several security cameras. "Yeah, well, it'll get a lot worse if we don't find somewhere I can transform without being caught on camera," he muttered.

The floor began to tremble. Doctors and nurses who were walking around in the corridors gasped in shock before looking about frantically.

Danny groaned. "And I didn't even bring my _thermos _with me," he complained.

There was a loud humming that came from around the corner, and just as Danny had finished speaking, three green ghosts came swooping around the corner, wailing loudly and scaring everyone in their path. Nurses screamed as people turned and dashed off.

"Oh, yay," Danny added sarcastically. "There's _three."_

Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and directed him down the corridor. There, she had spotted the restrooms, and it was perhaps the only place in the hospital where there were no security cameras.

She kicked the men's washroom door open and pushed her husband inside. "Hurry up and go ghost already!" she snapped before turning and dashing off. She ran back towards her son and Tucker, but to her surprise, she only found Andy.

The environmentalist stared at him in shock. "Andy, where's your uncle?" she exclaimed worriedly.

Andy opened his mouth to reply, but just as he did, the three ghosts came charging around the corner again. Doctors ducked or dodged, shouting in fright.

The ghosts had only passed Sam and Andy when they suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at them.

Andy gasped.

The ghosts' red eyes flashed fury as they screeched and charged for the two humans. Andy cried in fright and wrapped his arms around his mother's leg, turning them both intangible. Sam shielded her face nonetheless.

The ghosts phased right through them, not harming them by the least. When they realized that they had, they yelled angrily and charged again.

Andy was just about to turn them intangible again, but the ghosts had managed to be faster than he. They sent the two humans sliding across the floor until they had reached the end of the hallway. Sam ran into the wall, yelping in pain once she had, and Andy slid right into her.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Sam asked worriedly.

Andy shook some sense into his head before looking up at his mother. Then, he turned his head and gazed at the ghosts, which had begun to charge for them again. He shouted in fright and placed his arms around his mother's waist.

Sam protectively placed her arms around her son yet kept her eyes on the nearing ghosts.

Suddenly, just as the spirits were to do them any harm, a forth ghost, one dressed in black with white hair and green eyes, charged into the trio from the side, sending them sailing out of control into a wall.

Danny glared at them while holding up his fists. "You're gonna have to get passed _me _if you want them, you creeps!" he growled.

The ghosts floated back into the air while growling, teeth bared. They charged for Danny as hard as they could, holding out their claws.

Danny crouched before stretching his body out and having them phase through it. The trio ran directly through another wall.

Danny returned to normal before looking at a nearby nurse. "Make sure all the patients remain in their rooms," he ordered. "And put up the ghost shields so that those things don't phase through their walls!"

The nurse nodded quickly before dashing off, shouting out the order to other doctors and nurses.

Danny looked at Sam and Andy. "You two stay here," he said, turning and flying off. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, gee," Sam said sarcastically. "Out in the open. I feel safe."

The ghosts flew back through the wall and roared angrily at Danny. Danny, teeth bared and fists clenched, swung his arm forward and gave the first ghost a good punch in the face.

For several minutes, Danny chased them about the hospital, trying to figure out what it was that they wanted. They never spoke, never indicated in any way what they wanted, and only growled if Danny evaded their attacks.

Danny dodged several workers. "What's the big deal, you stupid ghosts?" he exclaimed. "What are you trying to find? And what does it have to do with you trying to hurt my family?"

The largest of the three turned and pointed a finger at him. Out of it shot a blue ghost ray.

Danny raised his eyebrows in shock before he was knocked backwards by the attack. He slid across the floor until he had run into the wall.

The green ghost narrowed its eyes. "_Fight your Fears,"_ it hissed before turning away.

Danny frowned in confusion before raising himself. "Hey!" he exclaimed, jumping into the air and flying after them. "Come back here!"

The three green ghosts went intangible and phased through the wall. Danny slowed to a stop, stared at the wall, and clenched his teeth while groaning in frustration.

"Doggonit!" he snapped. "Gone, and without any banter, either!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Andy were speaking with their family doctor when Danny returned. He had turned invisible and had returned to the men's washroom, where he secretly transformed back to normal. Then, he walked over to join his wife and son.

"Any sign of them?" the doctor wondered as the astronaut approached.

Danny shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Danny Phantom chased them right out of the hospital, Doc. You're all ghost-free."

The doctor sighed in relief. "Thank Heavens," he said. "It's a good thing we've got someone like Danny Phantom keeping Amity Park in line." He turned and walked off while waving goodbye.

Andy waved back before Danny sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"You didn't catch them, did you?" Sam guessed.

"No," Danny groaned. "They just vanished!"

"Without telling you what they wanted?"

"Yeah!" Danny grasped his hair before looking at his wife again. "All they said was _fight your fears._ Which makes abso_lutely_ no sense!"

"Fight your fears?" Sam echoed. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hm. We may need to keep that in mind just in case anything else happens." She looked at her husband. "At least they didn't hurt anyone."

Danny sighed again and looked about. "Yeah, I suppose," he said gloomily. "Though I can't stand it when they just get away without saying anything clear. _Fight your Fears…_ what's _that _supposed to mean?" He suddenly paused and looked about before staring at his wife in confusion. "Um, speaking of which, where's Tucker?"

Sam shrugged and looked at her son. "He disappeared when I came back from tossing you into the washroom," she replied. "I was just about to ask Junior here… Andy, where's your uncle?"

Andy shrugged. "He left," he replied.

Danny and Sam recoiled. "He _what?"_ Sam echoed.

Andy pointed at the hallway they had entered by. "When you and Daddy were gone, he left," he explained. "He said he'd be waiting in the car."

Danny closed his eyes and slapped his forehead while Sam groaned loudly. "Oh, I can't _stand _his phobia!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Tucker was indeed waiting in the car, and strapped in his seatbelt, at that. After refusing again to enter the building, Danny returned indoors to cancel the appointment and reschedule it. Once the appointment was set for a week after that, he walked back to the red corvette, got into the driver's seat, and drove off with his family to return his best friend to his home.

While Sam and Andy waited in the car, Danny got out and took Tucker up the front steps of the mayor's house. When Tucker fumbled for the proper key, Danny snatched it away and phased them both through the front door after checking if anyone was watching.

"You didn't have to do that," Tucker muttered stubbornly as Danny unlocked the door from the inside of the house.

"You couldn't find your _key,"_ Danny said flatly.

"I was tired, that's all…"

"Tucker; you _couldn't _find your _front door KEY!"_ Danny exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide. He frowned gravely and tapped his foot. "How many hints is it going to take for you to realize that you're getting _worse?"_

"I'm not getting _worse, _Danny!" Tucker replied. "I feel fine!"

Danny tightened his lips and placed his hands on his hips while glaring furiously at his best friend.

"_What?"_

"Tucker," Danny began, counting his fingers, "You're pale, you sleep in, you throw up every morning, you've got headaches, you get dizzy spells, you get light headed, and you're getting _fevers!"_ The astronaut held out his arms in the direction of the front door. "And now you're having vision troubles!"

"Danny, it's not like I haven't been through these symptoms before!" Tucker replied while crossing his arms. "I'll survive!"

"But what if you don't?"

"But what if I do?"

"But what if you _DON'T?"_ Danny snapped loudly. "People die of the flu, Tucker! You've got to stop being stubborn and take that dang flushot!"

"I am NOT going back into that hospital!" Tucker yelled. "Did you see what happened today? Three _ghosts _appeared out of nowhere! And right when I was going to go get a flu shot! Coincidence? I think _NOT!"_

Danny passed a hand over his face and moaned in despair. "Oh, for _cryin' _out _loud, _Tucker," he said. "You have _got _to stop stalling! You're the mayor of Amity Park, for Pete's sake! If anyone needs to be healthy, it's _you!"_

Tucker groaned and walked off a few ways while grasping his head. He stopped, fell silent, and then shook his head. "I'm… I'm not ready to go in there yet, Danny," he said softly. "I just… I'm just not ready."

"Then when _will _you be?" Danny wondered, holding out his arms. "You can't just keep avoiding the doctor for the rest of your life, Tucker. Your flu is getting worse. Anyone can tell. Ask my mom. Ask _your _mom. Ask Andy, for heaven's sake; they'll all tell you that you're looking worse every _day._" Danny straightened out and looked at his best friend with worry in his eyes. "I don't… want to lose my best friend because he refused to get a flu shot."

Tucker's shoulders dropped and he sighed loudly before turning around and looking at the astronaut.

Danny crossed his arms. "Sam and I are just worried you're overdoing it, Tucker," he said softly. "You've been dodging the doctor since we were teens, but one day, it's going to catch up to you. One needle shot won't _kill_ you, Tucker. Couldn't you just take _one _flu shot?"

Tucker stared at him in silence before passing a hand over his face and holding it over his mouth. He looked about before looking at Danny again. "I'll… think about it," he replied quietly.

Danny seemed much more relieved when Tucker said these words. A load seemed to have lifted from his back.

"I don't guarantee anything yet… but I'll think about it."

The astronaut nodded contentedly. "That's all I need to hear for now," he said. He turned towards the door and grabbed the knob. "Get some rest, Tuck; give us a call if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… okay."

Danny exited the house, closing the door behind him, and then walked down the front yard to his car. Upon entering it, Sam asked him how it went.

The astronaut started the engine. "He said he'll think about it," he reply.

"Hm," Sam muttered while applying more purple lipstick to her lips. "That's better than what _I _ever got out of him."

"That's because I don't threaten to stuff my fist down his throat," Danny muttered in reply, buckling himself in.

Andy leaned forward as his father reached for the clutch. "If Uncle Tucker said that about goin' to the doctor, can I say that about goin' to the dentist?" he asked.

Danny grinned slyly while Sam laughed sarcastically. "Nice try, Buster," she replied as her husband took off down the street.


End file.
